


Cam with Me

by why_is_bucky



Series: Random Crossovers [2]
Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Multi, camboy au, if ur looking for smut, is that a thing? i want that a thing, jisoo out there meeting lads, this is not it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_is_bucky/pseuds/why_is_bucky
Summary: Jisoo has goals, and not one of those involves a camera, his bed, and a mysterious stranger.Actually, fuck Wooseok.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Series: Random Crossovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533785
Kudos: 7





	Cam with Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to have shorter chapters than my other story and it's going to be mostly a text-fic or a chat-fic.  
i can't actually write explicit smut but i will treat this as a kinda training field?
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

Growing up, Jisoo never actually had the brightest of decisions. It started when he was three, his wide, doe eyes scanning the faces of his new playmates in the daycare. He had his thumb stuck in his mouth when he decided to toddle off towards one of the kids near the bookshelf, his diaper-clad behind sometimes hitting the floor when he would lose his balance. He introduced himself with as much eloquence a three-year old could have, a lispy “Soosoo” getting mumbled around his thumb. The other kid looked up from the counting book that he’s holding, seeming to judge small Jisoo before flashing a smile, a soft “Theokkie” leaving his small lips.

And now, at eighteen years together, Jisoo still thinks that that specific decision is his worst. Because now, as he stares at the website sent to him by his oh-so-wonderful best friend, he can’t help but think that this would not be happening if his three-year old self turned right and spoke to Junmyeon instead. There, in a blue, gaudy font, were the words  _ Cam with Us, to make Them Cum _ on top of a pink background.

Now, Jisoo is not the greatest designer in the world, but the homepage is already raising red flags regardless of the actual text. And suddenly oh- there’s a popup, right there at the corner. Nope. No. Nu-uh. He’s out. No Cindy, he wouldn't want to play with you- oh my god girl. He blindly reached out for his phone, pressing his thumb on the Home button before proceeding to type up Wooseok's number.

“Kim Wooseok, I hope that Seungwoo-hyung fucked you enough that you won’t regret it if I kill you now.” He seethes to the phone’s receiver as he exits on the webpage. “I swear to all my Nendoroids that I am not  _ that  _ broke to actually consider camming.”

“Uh- I don’t know who Wooseok is but uh- I hope that his relationship with Seungwoo will flourish and uh- you know, camming’s not that bad.” A low voice that is  _ definitely  _ not Wooseok’s filtered through the speaker.

“Oh fuck. You’re not Wooseok.”   
  


“Um, no? As far as I know I am not a Wooseok.”

“Fuck. I dialed the wrong number.”

“If fuck is your favorite word, then maybe you should do cams- not that I’m gonna force you? I do it too.”

“Fuck.”

“Oh fuck indeed, stranger.”


End file.
